


Command

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Susan Ivanova Was in Command (And One Time She Wasn't )</p>
<p>Season 2, 3, and 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

  

written for Half a Moon 2010

 

 

**Claim Victory in Your Heart** _(Voices of Authority)_

It wasn't easy commanding a crew that didn't understand a word you said. Gesturing at the controls and viewscreen didn't cut it. Alien ship, alien crew, on a mission to find the ultimate aliens...Susan Ivanova drummed her fingers on the seat of the command chair. Glancing sideways, she saw Marcus standing straight yet relaxed, attentive, with that peculiar stillness he possessed. He met her glance; calm, supportive, unsmiling. The crew took their cue from Marcus, and he was making it clear he took her, and her command, seriously. She relaxed; relieved that he hadn't smiled, surprisingly glad he was there.

 

**All the Empty Places** _(Shadow Dancing)_

 

The waiting was the worst part. Silent running put a lot of stress on a crew, and on its commander. The Minbari seemed to take it in stride. Hiding in planetary shadows, dodging behind moons, seeking Shadows but ordered not to engage; it was the flip side of active command. Frankly, she'd rather be in the thick of it, but there was no denying this was vitally important. Looking around at the silent crew, she felt a surge of appreciation for their quiet competence and implied trust. Here in the empty places, it was good to have them behind her.

 

**Voice of My Father** _(The Hour of the Wolf)_

 

All the way to Z'ha'dum Susan maintained a grim vigil on the bridge. Delenn kept to the crew quarters, while Lyta ranged the corridors. It was a crazy rescue mission, and they were crazy to be here. She was needed on the station; she was supposed to be there. But you didn't leave a man behind, not when there a chance to get him back. It was part of the military code she had adopted in the teeth of her father's disapproval, after the weeks of waiting to hear about her brother. This time she thought her father would approve.

 

**Intimations of Grandeur** _(The Summoning)_

 

It was good to have a mission. John had told her that he'd built his life around his wife and his work. When Anna had died, he'd thrown all his passion into his job. Her own career had been her life; she'd spent it working tirelessly towards obtaining her own ship. Now here she was, Susan Ivanova, EarthForce, commanding a Minbari ship, hunting for ancient and powerful aliens to join in the fight against other ancient and powerful aliens. It wasn't how she'd expected things to work out, but it was her task now, to finish what John had started.

 

**This Remarkable Illusion** _(Into the Fire)_

 

Lorien was an infuriating guide; never explaining how he knew where to go, and why it was so important to contact all the First Ones. Susan wasn't sure the First Ones would be of any use in the coming conflict. Ferrying Lorien around was wasting time; time which she desperately needed, in order to get back to the fleet before they left. She felt more like a glorified chauffeur than the commander of a White Star. Back to the bridge, and back to the station; and then, on John's word of honor, she would accompany her captain into the fire.

 

 

**The Last Thing You Will Ever See** _(Between the Darkness and the Light)_

 

It was up to her. No one else could do it. Thinking of John brought that suspicious stinging to her eyes, so she stopped. Susan found herself relying on Marcus. She'd told him that she planned to see this one through to the end. There was an old tradition of a captain going down with her ship. In space, there wasn't much choice. Lifepods were few and the chance of being picked up after a battle, particularly one you had lost, was slim. If they lost...well, it would be a good ending. And this-- this would be her last command.


End file.
